


Flufftober Day 7: Stop Hogging All the Blankets

by GuyOfShy



Series: Locked Tomb fics [12]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Prompt: Stop Hogging All the BlanketsGideon awoke to a skull-faced revenant straddling her lap, which would have been hot if it wasn’t so really and truly morbidly horrifying.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Locked Tomb fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937449
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Flufftober Day 7: Stop Hogging All the Blankets

Gideon awoke to a skull-faced revenant straddling her lap, which would have been hot if it wasn’t so really and truly morbidly horrifying. Harrowhark wore her cloak wrapped tight around her body and head, leaving only the skull-face to be seen. Her fierce glare indicated that she had business on her mind.

Gideon’s indicated that it was too fucking early for this.

“What the fuck?” murmured Gideon groggily, before whispering. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Not my problem,” she groaned, shutting her eyes again.

“Oh, but it is, Griddle. I’m your girlfriend. I’m your problem.”

“What would you have me do about it, my luminous love?”

“Not call me that, first of all. Stop hogging all the blankets, damn it.”

“I’m not-” Upon closer inspection, Gideon was in fact hogging all of the blankets, damn it, all tucked under her side where she rolled over. “Sorry? I’m not used to having blankets, okay?”

“You seem to forget that I am a stranger to comfort as well, and here you alienate me from it.”

“I can’t control what my body does in my sleep, alright?” Gideon hissed, at a loss for words. “Again: what would you have me do about it? Just take more of the blankets and roll over on them so I can’t pull them away.”

“I don’t weigh enough for that,” scoffed Harrow flatly, prideful of her gauntness. “Sit up.”

Gideon, very reluctantly and with winnowing patience, sat up, very close now to Harrow and left looking up at her. Harrow grasped Gideon’s arms and pulled them around her back.

“There. Now lay back down.” Gideon pulled Harrow back down with her, on top of her on top of the pillows. Harrow whipped the blanket over them, kicking it out over their legs, and held it tight around Gideon’s body. “Try taking it from me now.”

Warmth crawled up Gideon’s chest, spreading to her neck and filling her cheeks more the longer she acknowledged it. It certainly wasn’t coming from Harrow, the ice-cold corpse of a body.

Harrow snuggled closer with a pleased sort of breath from her nose. “God, you’re warm.”

“Didn’t know you were one for cuddling.”

“I didn’t expect you to be so embarrassed by it.”

“I can’t help it, okay? Would you quit poking at things that are beyond my control?”

“But you’re cute when you blush. I rarely have the privilege to see it under all the face paint.”

“Just go to sleep,” groaned Gideon, feeling supremely flustered by Harrow’s flirtatious scrutiny and her affectionate clinging. Harrow felt sharp in so many places where her knees or her hips or her ribs jutted out, yet they felt weirdly precious to hold in their hug. “Don’t blame me if I roll over and crush you.”

“That would be preferable to being called ‘luminous love’.”

“What about, ‘luminescent lady’?”

“Equally appalling. Enough, Griddle. I want to go back to sleep as much as you.”

Gideon kept her mouth shut and let her arms relax around Harrow’s small back, bringing one hand up through her hair and cradling her head against her chest.


End file.
